The present invention relates to a laser device that will enable the precise vertical positioning of a plethora of medical sensors, drainage systems, intubation systems, intravenous devices, catheters and the like with respect to a specific point on the patient's anatomy. This specific point may be the heart, the brain, a PIC line insertion point, or a drainage line insertion point.
Precise measurement of a patients vital statistics is critical with very small changes in pressure due to elevation, often having dramatic effects of drainage or supply rates, monitored pressures, static pressure scales, etc. The accurate positioning of the related sensors, scales, fluid lines and the such with respect to elevation the patient's body has heretofore been done with laser beams coupled to crude leveling devices. The battery life of these devices is generally short as the laser light's power output far exceeds what is actually needed for short range leveling. Further these early devices are susceptible to loss of accuracy by the initial calibration process, the eye of the user, the illumination of the room and from sharp impacts. Additionally, the connection of these devices to the vast array of different medical suppliers equipment and supports is problematic. Lastly, many of the prior art leveling systems are not designed to be used on either side of the patient and cannot be recalibrated.
None of the existing prior art systems allow for angular use such as would be helpful for the specific angular alignment of patient's anatomy while they go through an X-ray machine, and MRI scanner or a CAT scanner.
Henceforth, a medical laser device that could overcome the described downfalls of the prior art would fulfill a long felt need in the medical industry. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.